fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Celt
| music = " " by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Ultraviolent | will = • Uphold the Law • Be respectful his opponents | wont = • Cheat • Back down | trainer = FMW NEW | handler = | debut = 2006 (FMW NEW Holiday Massacre) | record = Celt#Match_Records 6-13 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Biography The very green Celt joined FMW in late October 2006. He tried to fit in but ultimatly failed to win any respect...what-so-ever. This was mainly because he pissed off some of the most respected members of FMW, including RAMPAGE! and James McDaygo. However The Celt continuedon at FMW without the support of anyone. Slowly he became Hated at FMW and he hated them. When NEW was created he jumped at the chance to kick some ass and prove himself. That hunt for respect continued as The Celt tries to capture the NEW belt, which has become a symbol of the respect that the Celt craves. Celt never won the NEHC, but his determinion to prove himself started to get him the respect he wanted. That determinion even got him out of FMW NEW and in onto FMW Anarchy. Just before being drafted, Celt has begun to believe that he is the representive of the Celtic Gods, The Goddess of War Morrígan in particular. His appearance has changed and he has now quite a number of celtic tattoos on his upper body. Celt believes that the Celtic Gods will grant him victory should he act in a manor suiting a Celtic Warrior. So that is what Celt has done. Achieving a minor victory at FMW Ground Zero and winning his debut match on FMW Anarchy have seemed to confirm his beliefs. In time Celt has matured greatly as a person and now has well defined senses of morality and honour. He now is confident as a person and a proud son of Ireland. Also in this time he seems to have fixed his relantionship with his Brother Pure Extremist which was often heated during FMW NEW. From time to time, Celt also believes that he recieves visions of the Celtic Goddess Morrígan personally, and has somewhat gotten to know the charismatic, sexually empowered and ever-confident deity. I AM THE LAW At Anarchy 5.1 The Celt has his arm broken by former ally Adema Aeries. It was not until Anarchy 6.3 that he return when he returned to save Pure Extremist from the monsterous Q. Realising that the two were losing time they could be together The Celt and Pure Extremist fully forgave each other and formed the unit The Fighting Irish. Not long after his return to Full Metal Wrestling Celt became intensely aware of the presence of HavOc on Anarchy. He was disgusted by the actions of Harlequin, Syanide, Mercutio and later Hannibal Frost. It was at this time that Morrígan stepped in with to give Celt a fuller understanding of his "fate". Morrrígan instilled in the Celt the belief in Black and White Morality; that is that there is no "Grey" area in Morality, just right and wrong, black and white. Celt took it upon himself to be "The Law" on Anarchy and bring justice back against the chaos of HavOc. Wrestling Style Celt is primarly a Hardcore-style brawler, often mixing in power moves dispite his small size. Celt's brawling is more refined than the average brawler as he studied Chinese Kenpo for a time and as such can throw some wicked fast punchs and slow but strong kicks. From time to time Celt is know to throw some speed and technical moves into his fights, now evident in his new finisher the Eternal Driver or his Air Eire moonsault. *'Finishing and signature moves' *''Eternal Driver'' - (The move starts out with the oppenent sitting on the turnbuckle, facing the ring. Celt then climbs the turnbuckle from behind (thus facing the oppenent's back). Standing on the turnbuckle, Celt then jumps forward over the oppenent and as falling catches their head with his legs like a hurrcanrana. As gravity continues to bring Celt down, he grabs the oppenent with his arms around their waist. At this point it almost look like Celt will recieve a Tombstone Piledriver off the second rope, but happens is Celt flips the oppenent forward using his legs and momentum from his jump (in reality the oppenent does a front flip). Celt then hits a sit-out piledriver as they flip. This move could also be done to an oppenent standing on the apron facing the crowd if Celt either climbed the ropes behind the oppenent or ran across the ring and leap over the ropes onto the oppenent, thus doing the move onto the floor. If there was a technical term for the Eternal Driver is could be called a A flip Sit-out Belly-to-Belly Piledriver or A flip Thunder Fire Piledriver **'"Celtic Sweeping Choke-slam"' The Celt irish whips his oppenent against the ropes and on the rebound sweeps their feet while choke-slamming them. *'Moveset' ** Tirl a Whirl Piledriver **'Shamrock Driver' - Celt puts an groggy oppenent on top of the turnbuckle. He then turns his back to them. Then he reachs around their chest and locks his hands together just under their arms (His requires the Celt to slightly bend his back). The Celt then hits a sit-out piledriver. **'"Emerald Crusher":' - The Celt gets his oppenent in the electric chair. He then grabs their arms like an crucifix powerbomb.The Celt then snappes the oppenent down so to drive their head into the ground while doing a sit-out. Because of the whiplash the oppenent should fall on their back. The Celt then locks in a power pin. ** Irish Wake 08: (Splash Mountain Bomb aka A Sitout Cruxifix Powerbomb) ** Mind yer step (Legsweep DDT) ** Celtic Cutter: (Cutter) ** Kenpo Dragon Kick: (Enziguri) ** Kenpo Fist: (Punching combo of about four left and right punches to the stomach and one finale haymaker one to the face) ** Kenpo Dragon Fists: (Two left hand jabs to the faces, one right hand heymaker and finally either a discus clothesline or roaring elbow) ** Air Eire: Celt lays out his oppenent on the mat and places them in the center of the ring. Celt then goes to one corner and then runs towards the opposite one. As Celt approachs the turnbuckle he leaps up onto it ala Lance Storm or a Whisper in the Wind and then performs a textbook moonsault. ** The Impalement: (Spear into an oppenent at the turnbuckle) ** Celtic Cleaver: (Clothesline from hell/ Lariat) ** Castlebar kiss: (Kneecap strike to the face) ** Basically any and all types of piledriver *'Signature weapon' ** Singapore Cane/ Kendo stick. ** A loaded Shillelagh (This is a Shillelagh which has been filled with lead. Whenever Celt brings this weapon to the ring he will tap the ring post or the steel steps so that the crowd is aware that the shillelagh is loaded.) Theme Music ---- Formerly: *Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf. *Die,Motherfucker,Die by Dope * Currently: The Warrior's Code by The Dropkick Murphys Match Records ---- FMW NEW Match Records *'NEW Holiday Massacre': Mac Deezy def The Celt * NEW 1.1 King Guiomar and Arthur Knight def The Celt and Pure Extremist * NEW 1.2 Alex O'Rion def. The Celt and Rain of Pain (Triple Threat Match) * NEW 1.3 The Celt def Rain of Pain New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship Qualifing match: (Ladder Match) * NEW Lethal Injection Pre-show. Steven Taylor def The Celt, Brody McBrayer and The Technician (Deadly Draw Match for the New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship) * NEW 2.1Nick Lion def The Celt (I Quit New Era Heavyweight Championship No.1 Contender match) * NEW 2.2 Pure Extremist & Technician (Team Extreme) def The Celt & Adema "Double A" Aeries (Blood and Violence) * NEW 2.3'''The Celt def Adema "Double A" Aeries * '''NEW 2.4 The Celt defLictor * Anarchy 3.4 The Celt, The Technician, and Steven Taylor (Team NEW) def Styxx, Orochi, and James McDaygo(Team FMW) (3 vs 3 Tag Match) * FMW Ground Zero (16 man over-the-top-rope N.E.W. battle royal) Winners: The Celt came third, Trey Spruance came second and Gabriel Lance came first. * After the match, Jaro gave a load of contracts to some of the NEW battle royalers. The Celt is one of them! The Celt gets drafted to FMW Anarchy! FMW Anarchy Match Records *'Anarchy 4.1:' The Celt and James McDaygo def Trey Spruance and Edible Smithin a Drunken Rules Tag Team Match *'FMW No Holds Barred' Mercutio def. Harlequin, Matt Dunn, Orochi, Steven Taylor, Tempest, The Celt, Gabriel Lance and Adema Aeries in Escape From New York 2 *'Anarchy 4.3:' Peter Saint def. Edible, The Celt, and Trey Spruance in a Gold Card Qualifier match *'FMW Ultimatum:' Cactus Sam and Chase def. The Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx), Blood and Violence (The Celt and Adema Aeries), and The Black Pharoahs (Calvin Xavier and Kamal Qahaar) (#1 Contenders Match for Full Metal Tag Team Championships) At Anarchy 5.1 Celt was given a kayfabe injury as he wanted to take time off and didn't return with till Anarchy 6.3, his return match being at FMW Supremacy *'FMW Supremacy:' The Silver Pistols (Romeo Vizzini and Revolver McCart) def. The Fighting Irish (The Celt and Pure Extremist) in a Mt. Vesuvius Qualifier match. *'FMW Lethal Injection:' HavOc (Harlequin and Syanide) def. The Fighting Irish (Pure Extremist and The Celt) in a #1 Contender’s Match contested under Ultraviolent Tornado Tag Team rules *'Anarchy 7.1:'HavOc (Syanide and Mercutio) def. The Fighting Irish (Pure Extremist and The Celt)in an Irish Pub Brawl *'FMW Circus Maximus:' The Celt def. Pure Extremist in aMt. Vesuvius Qualifier) (w/ Special Guest Referee Mercutio) *'FMW Circus Maximus:'TyranT won Mount Vesuvius II (Celt was in Mt.V II)